


God She's Beautiful

by Zelda2h2



Series: Five Clicks Out [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluffy, Memory Loss, Pointless, Tumblr Prompt, WinterShock - Freeform, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:19:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4710764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda2h2/pseuds/Zelda2h2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They are super soldiers, marksmen, billionaires with robot suits. They save lives before their morning cornflakes- that doesn't make them any less human. They have flaws. Hawkeye leaves the fridge door open. Tony Stark would argue with a couch cushion. Captain America leaves more fingerprints than any Lysol wipe can clean and Sergeant  Barnes apparently has no control over his voice box."</p><p>In which Darcy gets her diploma, a new job, and the Winter Soldier calls her beautiful on national television.</p>
            </blockquote>





	God She's Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Based on something I saw floating around on tumblr. Microphones are funny the way they amplify ones voice- even more funny when that person is commenting on how beautiful another person in the room is.

Finally, after years of toiling away at her degree, Darcy had her shiny new diploma. And she got to keep her shiny new job working with the Avengers. Yep, things were finally coming up Darcy. 

Of course, she was being moved out of the science division. As much as she loved looking after Jane and making sure her little scientist was eating properly and was getting the right amount of rest, her incessant debates with Tony Stark had him waving her madly in front of Steve trying to get her a new job. 

"Public relations Rogers!" The now rarely seen at the Avengers facility billionaire waved his arms while following Steve around the halls. 

"Stark, I don't have a clue why we need public relations."

"Did that sentence seriously just leave your mouth?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "I meant I can't be dealing with this right now." 

"That's the point- this takes a load off you! She's argued me under the table for gosh sakes!" Tony threw the quip in.

Darcy was headed down the hall in the opposite direction, humming along with her iPod when she spotted the pair and smiled at them. "Yo Steve-o, moneybags."

"Darcy." Steve nodded, giving her a tired smile. "Didn't see you around yesterday, or the day before. Feeling okay?"

"Huh? Oh yeah totally. Better than okay. I graduated." She grinned, her chest puffing out in pride. 

"I received no invitation and I am insulted." Tony drawled. "I'm starting to reconsider the job offer I'm trying to get Steve to give you."

"Wait- /Darcy's/ the public relations specialist?" Steve balked. "Of course she's got the job. Jesus Stark-"

"Ah ah, Lords name in vain."

"Hold on- what's going on here?" Darcy held up a hand. "What job?"

"You're a political science major- you can handle press for the Avengers as of today." Tony had his phone out and was texting rapidly on it. 

"If you'd like the job that is." Steve added. 

"Well shit. I mean-" she giggled nervously. "You're serious? I literally had my degree handed to me two days ago."

"Still insulted I wasn't invited." Tony threw in. 

"And I didn't exactly take a class on how to defend ones actions when said actions included leaving a crater in Central Park."

"Pepper booked us a press conference for that by the way." Tony told Steve. "Later this afternoon. Prepare for shots to be fired at your raccoon with a gun fetish."

"Speaking of. How's Bucky doing?" Darcy asked. 

"Better. Sort of. His short term is fuzzy this week- only really remembers me and the team."

"The current team or the old team?" Darcy tried not to be too deflated that Bucky didn't remember her that week- he'd been working with Wanda trying to restore what HYDRA had attempted to obliterate. Unfortunately part of the healing process included a fluctuating short term/ long term. 

"Current. He's discerning the past from the present."

"That's good!"

"Three hours till the cameras start rolling." Tony said. "As nice as it is that you're pining after a cyborg- you're hired. Be at my tower faster than fast, wear something nice."

"I-"

"No refusals- I just sent you your first paycheck."

The text from her bank arrived shortly after Tony turned the corner, and Darcy had to grab onto the nearest sturdy object (Steve) to keep herself from falling over. "Okay. I um, I'm gonna go change my speech. Prep a clothes. Thank you, thank you so much Steve and Tony who is no longer here thank you."

Steve patted her back. "Relax Darcy."

"Well, go assemble that little ragtag squad of ours soldier!" She turned and started jogging down the hall. "Don't answer anything until I get there. And for gods sake if Bucky's hair isn't pulled back I'm shaving it. And I really don't wanna do that."

\---

Bucky was staring at his hands while sitting alongside Steve and Sam on the panel. Already he had been pelted with questions regarding multiple rumours and assassinations, to which Steve had replied; 

"All questions will be answered when our team is fully assembled."

"Who are we waiting for?" Bucky whispered to him, trying to be conscious of the hyper-sensitive microphone in front of him. 

A buzz from Steve's phone had him waving over to the security guard that had been trying to stop someone from getting in. 

"Uh huh. That's what I thought." The brunette said marching forward. 

Bucky's jaw dropped at the sight of her; white dress that was tight fitting and professional, but her ample cleavage peaked out from the camisole that tried to hide it. It stopped halfway down her thick thighs, below her knees gold straps attached to flat sandals wove up her shin. Her curls blew past her face as she walked, red lips curled into a smile. She looked like some kind of Grecian goddess, and she met his gaze with a wink. 

"God she's beautiful." Bucky heard his voice echo around the room, a quiet sigh amplified and recorded by nearly every major news station. 

The woman turned red, but composed herself by the time she took the empty seat between Steve and Natalia. "My name is Darcy Lewis and I will be speaking on behalf of the Avengers today. We are now open to take your questions- raised hands only please. If you shout you will be ignored."

Major stations such as CNN shouted on, but Miss Lewis only selected raised hands, as she had stated. 

"Who is to blame for the decimation of Central Park and how is the city expected to repair a beloved portion of it's history that's been treated so poorly by the Avengers?"

Bucky felt Steve tense alongside him, and went to open his mouth but Miss Lewis beat him to it. 

"Earlier this week the city of New York was under attack by a biologically altered being. In their efforts to protect the city- especially local homes- the Avengers contained the battle within Central Park. This resulted in damages that are at the fault of both the attacker and the Avengers, and are being repaired as we speak by construction teams hired by Stark Enterprises, which will thus contribute to local economy. As for any deliberate destruction to the park- two of the men beside me were born and raised in Brooklyn, New York. They value this city and hold it in the highest regards- I'm sure after this they'll be found helping repair the damages themselves."

The stunned silence didn't last long. Once more questions were being shouted at Miss Lewis, who was apparently capable of holding her own in this type of situation. 

"Did the Winter Soldier loose control out there?"

"Do you know the current whereabouts of the Incredible Hulk?"

"What's your relationship with the Avengers?"

"What's your cup size?" 

The last question had Bucky start to get up out of his seat, but Steve's hand held him down. 

"The Winter Soldier has demonstrated extensive control over himself both on and off the battlefield. I would trust him with my life, but I don't trust him with a plate of cookies. Especially chocolate chunk- they'll vanish." A small chuckle ran through the crowd and Miss Lewis smiled more confidently, though her comment had Bucky confused. "The current whereabouts of the Hulk are unknown, however if we knew you'd be off filming him instead of me. My relationship with the Avengers? Which one? There's the professional setting which is where we now sit. But later we're probably gonna go and grab a pizza and watch a movie.

"The thing that needs to be acknowledged is that these are people- yes we hold them on pedestals because of what they do. They are super soldiers, marksmen, billionaires with robot suits. They save lives before their morning cornflakes- that doesn't make them any less human. They have flaws. Hawkeye leaves the fridge door open. Tony Stark would argue with a couch cushion. Captain America leaves more fingerprints than any Lysol wipe can clean and Sergeant Barnes apparently has no control over his voice box."

More laughter rose with each of the flaws listed- even Bucky smiled when Steve closed his graphite- stained fist. 

"As for my official relationship with the Avengers? I'm their babysitter. I clean their messes, make them eat three squares a day and try not to let the press eat them alive. And my cup size? Two thirty-six point five eighty-eight millilitres per one cup is the US standard measurement I believe." 

The rest of the press conference went smoothly. Anything that was said by the avengers was approved by their PR manager. Bucky had to keep himself from glancing to his side to often. Questions directed at him were met with Miss Lewis giving him a look asking for permission, to which he nodded. Other than the one question when things had taken a less serious tone. 

"Sergeant Barnes- are you single?"

Miss Lewis scribbled on a paper and passed it down the line to Bucky. A large question mark lined the yellow sheet. 

He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "Yes m'am, I suppose I am."

"Can you explain your comment on Miss Lewis earlier this afternoon?"

"What comment was that?"

"Quote 'God she's beautiful' unquote."

"There you go then." Bucky had his elbow on the table and started playing with the bun at the back of his head. "I think she looks beautiful. Not that complicated."

"And on that note," Miss Lewis spoke into her microphone. "I'm going to ask for no further questions. Please exit in an orderly fashion and try and make sure any photos taken of me were of my good side. Thank you."

Miss Lewis visibly slumped in her seat when the reporters started filing out. Natalia was the first to give her a reassuring shoulder squeeze, Steve then patted her back and the rest of the team offered her their praise. Apparently it was her first time handling such an occasion. 

While she was gathering her notes and the others left, Bucky leaned against the table beside her, rubbing the back of his neck. "'M sorry for what I said."

"Don't worry about it Barnes. You did just fine." Darcy smiled. 

Darcy. Not Miss Lewis. Darcy smiled. 

"I know you, don't I?"

"Eh, a little." She shrugged, but he could see the hurt behind her eyes. "We're sorta friends? There's just the minor issue of you not knowing who I am."

"Your name's Darcy Lewis. Dr Foster's assistant." He recalled. "She does astrophysics you pay off student loans."

A smile broke out across Darcy's face. "Not bad Barnes. Anything else?"

Bucky rubbed his eyes- sitting cross legged on cold tiles while she rubbed his back and whispered meaningless words of comfort as though he was anything other than broken. The tiles replaced by a soft couch while she brought cookies and hot chocolate in a mug she had made just for him. Cleaning a wound she received only because she was associated with him-

"Shit Darcy-" he sighed. "I'm- I'm sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Part of me likes amnesiac Bucky." She grinned. "He tells a room full of people I'm beautiful." 

Bucky glared at the microphone that got him into that mess. "Didn't mean to embarrass you or nothin'."

"Who's embarrassed? I just had a hot former assassin call me a babe on live TV- I'm stoked." Darcy was beaming. She grabbed his metal hand and started pulling. "Come on, gramps. I'm craving something deep fried and filled with cheese."

"No bacon?"

"Who said no bacon?" She shook her head. "'Sides, you owe me a graduation dinner."

"Since when?"

"Since I said so after I pulled your sorry butt from the fires of Mount Doom. Now come on. Mamma's gotta hurry if she wants to see herself on the seven thirty re-runs of CNN."


End file.
